pulp
by manarchronism
Summary: His fangs traced over her skin, threatening her in the worst possible way. Ayame still doesn't catch his eye, but this time, she doesn't care.
1. Chapter 1

please support pulp! I update whenever I feel that someone is actually reading. Updating this will be hard without support. Please cheer me on! I would love to hear from anyone who would want to talk about anything.

love, manachronism

* * *

Her eyes were trained on the trunk of the oak tree, watching the beetle's tiny legs make its way up, inching slightly with every move. Ayame had considered herself lucky, to be able to lounge around while other she-wolves her age were subjected to more domestic lives; being the granddaughter of the Northern Yoro Tribe leader, the Wolf elder -Chōrō- had its perks.

Having to sit on her ass and watch the pack go about its daily business was honestly what she did for days on end, having the alternative be to train or chase Koga. It was actually not that bad, to be able to do what she wanted. She didn't have to chase jewel shards and Naraku with Inuyasha. Nor was she a slave to Naraku. All that had changed along with the sudden disappearance of Kagome and Inuyasha, who oddly left behind the rest of their crew to live their newly rebuilt lives. The death of Naraku hadn't drastically changed her life, but she could feel everyone around her get all riled up. She knew that the power vacuum he left behind wouldn't be such an easy thing for the wolves to deal with, now that they were actually focused on unification.

The issue hadn't even concerned her until Koga announced that he had resumed his search for a bride and that he had really considered settling for her. Out of her childish desire for Kagome to be severed from Koga, she had accepted his attempt to court her but ultimately wished she hadn't.

Her eyes rested upon a distracted Koga, napping against the fur covered chair, at the edge of her cave. Koga had left his pack to come and court her, to make her his mate. All the wolf packs would be allies if they just got married, and that was all he wanted. Happiness to those who often get screwed. It just seemed the only one getting nothing in the process was her. Ayame didn't want Koga anymore, believe it or not, men lose their appeal once they completely ignore your existence for months.

He was lying in a haphazard manner, mouth wide, showing his fangs, and legs outstretched. Ayame cringed, wondering what she had seen in him all those years ago. The man had no class and was uncouth. Being from a wolf pack made him wild, but it surely had no hand in making him rude.

His blue eyes no longer shone with the valor she had seen long ago. Her girlhood no longer trembled with every chord of his voice, him playing her perfectly. His touch made her uncomfortable and his words were purely insincere. After Kagome left, the wolfman had become colder and more unforgiving, cursing Ayame at times, avidly disrespecting her in front of her pack. It was all ignored and shied away from, never to be talked about. The Koga of her childhood was a much different man than her fiance, who had rejected any prospects of a budding romance.

* * *

Ayame let her feet carry her across the log, not paying attention to the stream below as she daydreamed about whatever it was that Kagome was up to. Oddly enough, Ayame often found herself wishing she was the human Miko. Bored eyes looked at the stream below, taking in the image of her ratty hair, that had all sorts of knots and twists. Kagome's hair was often silky smooth, and tantalizing. She wondered how the human female retained the sheen and moisture in her hair. It left envy in many of the hearts of women who saw her. Although the priestess was normally useless and weak, her beauty was that of an empress. her clothes were neat, albeit the scanty style of her cloth, it was unique and certainly cute. Many villagers had taken the style, adopting it as their own.

Ayame gracefully leaped into the tall blades of grass, continuing on her path to nowhere. Her mind was blank, uninterested in formulating any thoughts. Ayame admired the serenity of the grounds. They had never been so calm ever since Naraku had first risen, and threatened the wolves with his minions. Koga had become a big man on the face of Wolf politics, claiming a new era of a new 'Alpha King' reigning over all packs. Ayame's mind wandered as her legs moved, not having a clue where to go. She sat down in a small field of wildflowers and berries, which was left abandoned by most of the wolves. They were carnivorous people. Ayame stared at the calm blue sky, not taking the chance to think about what would happen if she were to actually move. Her eyed drooped, and her mind rested as the gentle breeze rocked her to sleep.

* * *

Ayame stood from her spot, grass tickling her feet. She made her way through the bushes, thick groves, and thorny vines, into the bustling center of the settlement, admiring the fresh air and the perfect view beyond the powdered mountain tops. The view is fleetingly beautiful, causing her to focus on the beaten down path, paw prints decorating the trodden dirt road. Like snow, the moist dirt retains the smallest detail in their tracks. Most of them indistinguishable, but she could make out a few of some women, and children.

"Ayame!" a voice called, the stern tone shaking her from her thoughts. Her grandfather had stood before her, his silver coat gleaming with droplets of water. She could tell he had just walked through a river, probably attempting to catch a meal. He moved forth, his tired old paws carrying his weight forward. She gave him a chaste smile as she bent down to give him a hug, with a feather-light kiss on his muzzle. The wolf's expression softens as he begins to walk towards his own cave, leading his granddaughter to follow. Ayame felt the cool breeze carry her hair, making her feel so very free.

"My child, the smaller packs are growing restless. We will have to come together soon," he stated, his eyes following her blank face.

Ayame stood and made a nod, not having anything to really say to her grandfather. Her choices were limited, and the fate of the wolf packs rested on whether or not Koga took her as a mate.

"What if, I don't want to mate with Koga?" The question surprised herself, having the balls to animate the horror-filled thoughts that she saw as plausible. Mates were for life and Koga definitely was completely unattracted to her.

The elder wolf looked to her in shock, his expression darkening, becoming unreadable. His fangs gnawed into a frown, eyes darkening into a cruel black.

"There will be war if you do not," he warned her, his eyes diverted at her, searching for some type of confirmation. Ayame knew the possibility of inland fighting was very serious, and if she didn't pretend to be the loving mate that the four tribes needed, the war would be the only option.

Ayame sat down, on a small stump in front of the elder wolf, staring at her grandfather. "Do you not care for what I want, grandfather?! Koga doesn't even like me, he ignores me-."

"Do not speak ill of him. He is much more powerful than I." her grandfather interrupted, he was completely not having it with her sudden show of wavering dedication. Ayame knew that he wouldn't let her back out of such an important deal, that concerned all of their kind. "You will mate with him Ayame. There will be no other way, and you know that."

Her mouth pulled into a snarl as she growled under her breath, and lowered her head, understanding where he was coming from. She didn't want to disrespect him either, she knew the importance of respect in packs. She nodded her head curtly and look at him with pleading eyes, departing from his cave, before heading back to her own. Ever since Koga arrived, he hadn't even proposed an idea of intimacy, and she was perfectly fine with that, knowing that she would have to adjust to his lifestyle. Koga wasn't a flexible man.

* * *

Shaggy white furs met pale skin, accenting her wild fiery hair. Ayame had been told her fashion style was odd. However, she had not cared about changing it ever since Koga came to their pack, along with other wolves from his own. Some of the women more refined than she, some just as wild as she. Ayame looked at the assortment of Kimonos laid out on the mat, trying to see if any were worth her allowance, that she received every few months.

The golden coins bounced in her pocket, their heavy presence had just set in as she stared at the cloth, admiring it. The human merchant looked at her with a smile, his odd blonde locks covering the most intricate blue eyes, that seemed to gleam like diamonds. She could tell he was a foreigner by his accent and had wondered how he had traveled into the deeper parts of the land, where Naraku once set up the base. Foreigners mostly stayed near the edge of the land where it met the sea. Their hefty boats landed upon the shore as they began to charter the land. Of course, their exploration was cut short when demons came and slaughtered a good percent of their peoples. Ayame had seen when her own wolf pack had made an ambush on the weird people.

"I don't recall ever seeing you around these parts." he playfully said, making Ayame fumble with her hands, squeezing a floral patterned Kimono that she eyed. A light blush met her cheeks as he chuckled deeply, his foreign accent shining through.

" _You_ aren't exactly a native yourself," she huffed. "I am Ayame. Your name?"

"Adam," he answered, with a wide smile. "You have great taste in clothes. I'll take your measurements, just come back tomorrow, and it'll be done."

* * *

Ayame stared at the human male as he took the measuring tape around her waist. Ayame blushed as he looked up at her and smile, charmingly. Adam put his hand against her bare thigh, which caused her to shiver, in delight and because of the coldness of his hand.

"All done," he said, "That will be ¥730."

Ayame reached into her pocket and picked out the exact amount. Adam glanced at her playfully. Blue eyes scavenged her body, before looking at her neck, noting the worn scar. She was grateful for his silence.

* * *

Ayame returned to find that Koga had started a fire in the cave, and laid out on the bed of pelts that she made for him a few weeks ago. She silently sat down across him, casting a glance at the tired man through the crackling flames. He acknowledged her presence as he greeted her with a small nod and nothing more. Ayame returned the nod and began to rest on a few pelts on the other side of the fire.

"Where were you earlier today?"

Ayame felt his question and the accusing tone slice into her heart. She hadn't even talked with him directly about mating, but he acted like when she had promised him herself, he really accepted. If Kagome was still around, he would be whistling a much different tune.

"Taking care of some things." she clipped, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

He nodded, as he stared at her with unreadable eyes. She could catch a hint of disappointment in them if she squinted, but she didn't care. Koga was the one who waited on a human girl, doting on her every wish.

Ayame looked away from him as she tossed in her own bed, looking away.

"Come here." he beckoned, waving his hand for her to come. Ayame took her time before she got up and sat next to him, a few feet away from the warm pelts. He looked at her with half-lidded eyes, tired. He patted on the spot next to him, on the pelt. Ayame didn't move at all.

"Now, Ayame," he growled lowly, staring at the female. Ayame rolled her eyes and moved onto the furry bed, the embers of fire dying upon the touch of the furs. It felt marvelous against her calloused skin. Green orbs made their way up his toned body-she didn't need to love the man to appreciate a hunk. Looking away from his blue gems. His hands met her own, basking in the warmth, a small smirk came to his lips. Ayame's heart fell into her stomach, dread filling her as she watched his face soften, and his gaze tracing her body. She had never seen this side of her former love; only the angry scowling man who looked at her with contempt. He pulled her down, arms crawling up her body until they were rested in her fiery red locks. Ayame diverted her gaze, a fierce blush covering her face. Her face had dropped, her throat growing clammy. She felt him slowly rise to meet her face as her knees froze and her mind went numb.

"Don't avoid answering me." he breathed into her ear, his voice low and sultry. "What exactly were you up to?"

Her eyes rested on his loosened hair, which had recently been cut down to a more choppy cut, his boyish charm gone. Her eyes darted away from him, adjusting to the cold forestry outside of her cave. Ayame realized the chirping of the crickets were the only noise to be heard for a few minutes until interrupted by the shifting

"I was taking care of business as usual." she clipped, her posture was firm. Her answer was professional, and her tone was solitary. Koga had no business in what she did until the day that she was forced to follow him back to his pack.

Koga didn't seem peeved or ticked off with her answer. If Ayame was being honest with herself, she expected him to decline her response and pressure her to give one of great detail. Ayame felt him take her hand in hers, elongated nails scratching the surface of her skin. Worried eyes looked into solid blue, which refused to waver. Ayame stood with a jolt, as his arm dragged her out of the cave and along the forest, her skin getting scratched by rocks and branches in the process. Out of fear, she attempted loosening his grip from her own. His steel grip was firm. Her legs felt like jelly when he shoved her into a small clearing, the moon illuminating his dauntingly beautiful features. Panic rose in her throat as he stood, half leaning on a rock in front of her. Ayame stood in confusion, for a few minutes, until he broke the silence with a sigh. Disappointed eyes looked at her, Ayame felt her lungs dry as he came closer. Dead blue eyes bore into frightful green pools, she quivered as she failed to open her mouth and speak. He smiled dryly, his face creased in disgust.

"I smell human on you. Care to explain that?"

* * *

 _See ya next week folks!_


	2. Chapter 2

**I love the excitement and I'm a review lover. Keep em coming, and I'll keep the story going. I'm going to make sure pulp is finished, I don't like it when stories are unconcluded myself.**

* * *

Her alabaster skin was marred with many old scars and callouses that she received in her childhood. A warrior was meant to show their scars as of a means to share their stories with. However, none of the scars she had on her body were from traumatizing events, but one. The one scar that should have felt good, was the worst one. Even though she had a stab wound in her left thigh, it wasn't comparable to the mark he had left on her neck. She still feels the way he wrung her neck as he traced his fangs over it, he mocked her, teasing until his teeth plunged into the flesh. Her legs wobbled as blood began to flow from his mouth, losing her vision as he began to hoist her weak body by her shoulders.

"Ayame?" he snapped, drawing her back to the present moment. Her body quivered as he stood menacingly over her, his eyes narrowed. Her lips thinned as he moved closer, not particularly fond of their alarming proximity. Ayame fell ill, watching his eyes trace her body in a weird way. A fanged smile graced his features as his hands wandered her body, their silence grew hostile.

Ayame worriedly glances at him, catching a weirdly sexual vibe from him. His touch became sensual, his eyes softened. She caught a hypnotizing sort of look in his eyes as he began to smirk at her longingly, bending down to face her.

"I don't think you _heard_ me, mate. Why do you stink like a human male?" his playful demeanor gone. Ayame flinched when he cupped her chin and moved in on her like she was just an average teenage girl in a romance play, like at the Kabuki theater. She would not be swayed by such amateur moves, Koga's hatred of her led her to become stronger, and more self-sufficient. It wasn't her issue that she didn't love the guy anymore, it was _his_ fault and for once, he needed to take some overdue blame. Ayame felt her esteem rising.

She didn't overcome him, just to fall for him again. She was now a hardened warrior and a matured woman. Passionate green eyes snapped open, staring his mischievous blues down. Koga stepped back slightly and frowned at her. Ayame slapped his hand off her shoulder with a low growl, her confidence surged.

"I didn't do anything, Koga. I went around the marketplace." she snarled. Ayame felt a surge of bravado, knowing that it was going to be just now or never. "I should have known that you would never change. I was willing to go along with this, just to keep the packs united! You are an asshole. Kagome left you because she hates you! I hate you!"

Ayame looked him directly into the taller wolf's eyes, his face crestfallen. He struggled to find words, and so she ran out of the clearing, tears falling from her face. _What had she just done, talking to Koga like he was a child? She had signed her death certificat_ _e. Her grandfather would scorn her, and the pack relations would grow tenser._ Ayame allowed her legs to carry her back to her cave, not caring about the marks and bruises. She landed on her own pile of fur and found herself drifting quickly to sleep, her mind filled with nothingness.

* * *

Ayame felt a bigger presence behind her on her mat. She laid stiffly, trying to register what was behind her, without having to confront the subject itself. She felt Koga's body melt into her own and abruptly sat up, disturbing his sleep. Blue eyes fluttered open, taking in the sunlight and Ayame's alarming red mane. She stuttered to form words as he casually stood up and walked out of the cave, completely ignoring her.

 _'Okay...'_

Ayame found herself putting out the dying fire. Its smoky air got caught in her lungs. It reminded of the Miasma that Naraku often used on common weak demons. Ayame felt her cheeks blush, imagining what had gone through Koga's mind. She normally was ignored by him, some nights, he spent with other she-wolves out of 'their' cave. Ayame smelt their scents in the morning after he stumbled back.

She ignored him, his business had nothing to do with her. Koga had actually seemed to be more present as of lately, his eyes always following her. It made her skin crawl because that meant he was up to something. Whatever he wanted, she hoped that it had nothing to do with her.

Deciding that she smelt too much of Koga and burnt wood, along with Adam's foreign perfume and his sweat, Ayame picks up a bar of scented lavender soap along with a pumice rock. When going to the women's communal baths, she felt at peace, no one would dare disturb her. They were a scared area and everyone would respect everyone else's privacy. Ayame hummed peacefully as she set out to the onsen, her mood light and airy. It was always the best part of her day. Ayame reached the wooden structure and opened the door with a smile on her face.

The steam wafted up, crawling up her legs. Ayame could already sense the tranquility was undisturbed, seeing as she was the first one. Ayame let the wooden door closed behind her.

* * *

Adam smiled widely, his gleaming face causing her to lightly blush. Ayame diverted her gaze from him, Koga's message still blared in her mind, screaming at her to not touch the western male.

"It looks really nice on you," he said, his broken Japanese slightly shining through. She noticed the way he spoke had jumbled the sentence structures. Not that she minded, it was rather charming and adorable. Unlike some of the natives wolfs in their pack, who had horrible grammar without any excuse. It was rather insulting to hear the foreigner speak better than many of the natives. She would offer to teach him more, in order for him to grow his trade. Adam had honestly been the first person she knew who wasn't nice to her for their own gains, despite him being her tailor she felt as if they were lifelong friends.

"Your Japanese is very bad." she laughed, Adam slightly looked down in playful shame. "I can teach you if you'd like to learn more."

"I'd love that," he said, staring at her with dreamy blue eyes. Ayame felt her heart leap from her chest, as he gave her a charming smile. Adam reminded her of the Koga she fell in love with all those years ago. Maybe, she didn't need Koga anymore...

Ayame swept up the cloth in its small wooden box. She gave Adam a small wave, before moving away. A soft sigh escaped her lips, now realizing that she would probably not ever see the merchant again. Koga would probably want to go to his home soon.

"Wait!" he called, "I have a gift for you."

Adam moved towards her, his face gleaming brightly as he held a long red ribbon in his hand. Ayame stiffened as he placed it around her neck, and began to tie it into an adorable bow. He finished it, making sure it covered the ugly mark, that not even the pack doctors could heal. Adam seemed to be the only one who saw a problem with the mark. It was so ugly. Her skin was a mixture of purple and red, swollen and oozing pus and blood. Other women in the pack sported clean twin holes, their presence small and unnoticeable. However, the simple sight of her own was unbearable. Koga hadn't ever said anything about it, despite her having to be hospitalized after.

Ayame felt a heavy blush emerge from her cheeks, as his warm breath lingered on her chest. Green eyes hopefully looked up at his own, seeing a beautiful man. Out of passion and inconceivable thoughts, she tiptoed, standing up to brazenly connect her lips to his. Widened blue eyes stared into wild red locks, as she pressed her soft lips against his. The blonde human was caught off guard by the kiss and confused. Ayame paused, suddenly ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry." she whimpered. "I just...I'm an idiot. I won't bother you anymore."

Ayame picked up the box of clothing and fled from the scene, utterly embarrassed. That was no way for a future luna to act, it was ridiculous. The way she just abandoned all thought, like a child. Koga would have her head if he knew. Ayame disappeared beyond the woods, leaving Adam standing on the dirt road. His hands touching his lips, in shock. A slight smile graced his face, his intrigue in her rising.

* * *

Ayame felt her lips, his soft presence still there. Ayame shuddered, her mind raving for more. It had been so long she felt attracted to _anyone._ It felt great. Ayame fiddled with the fabric. She doused it with perfume. Hopefully, Koga wouldn't notice Adam's scent. His sense of smell was very sharp, but the density of the perfume wasn't light by any means. It was a really heavy rosemary odor. It completely blocked out the lavender scent of Adam. Ayame felt her heart thump at the mention of him.

Her mind betrayed her, for she was to go to the gathering with Koga tonight and have a few words with the other packs about the unification. Ayame shook her head and stood up, her eyes trained on the entrance of the cave, at which Koga sat with a few other wolves, talking away. The male's low voices echoed, but she didn't care for their conversation.

"Ayame." a voice ground out. "Are you ready."

"I've been ready for the last hour," she said, more chipper than usual. Koga looked at her oddly, a frown on his face. He knew something had to be up because of her expression. Ayame reverted to her usual bland attitude as she sat back on the cave floor, looking at the floor.

"What the heck are you wearing that for?" he playfully said, pointing at her. Ayame grew confused until she remembered the ribbon around her neck. _Shit._ She didn't wash it or anything. Koga gave his friends a wave goodbye, as they began to leave. His eyes gave a playful glint, one that she remembered from her childhood. When he focuses his attention back on her, he frowned and hardened his gaze.

"So, you think this is funny? Opening your legs for a human? Embarrassing me?"

Ayame felt threatened as his eyes met her neck. He looks at her neck and reaches for the ribbon, allowing it to fall to the floor of the cave. Ayame moves to pick it up until he stomps on the thin material, his eyes meeting the back of her head.

"Ayame." he slowly seethed, his voice dripping with rage and malice. "You'll get what you want, I wouldn't neglect my mate."

Ayame blinked, she hoped that there was some sort of misunderstanding. Koga hovered over her, wearing a simple tunic along with short trousers. His cloth style became more simplistic, losing all but the furs on his forearms and his shins. Ayame felt a hand reach for the clasp of her top, and she panicked, unsure of what to do. The hooks gave way as he quietly lowered his weight down, kneeling against the cold rock floor. Ayame, on her knees suggestively between his legs, flinched. The red-haired she-Wolff tried to move from their compromising position, but his steel grip on her now bare chest prevented her. Ayame felt slight whimpers escape her as he fondled her petite chest, slightly enjoying his ministrations.

" Ko-Koga. Stop it." she quietly begged, her voice low. He increased the pace of his hands, wandering down her body. Ayame felt his eyes on her. She felt herself drowning in his deceitful blues. Ayame looked to him with a look of panic.

"Not now, we have a meeting." she pleaded."His fangs traced over her skin, threatening her in the worst possible way. Ayame still doesn't catch his eye, but this time, she doesn't care about what he thinks. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt his canines against her heated flesh, raising unwanted lust in her mind. Her mark responded euphorically to his fangs.

Koga carelessly grunted his response, eyes on her back, mesmerized by the paleness of it. He gave a sneer at her knees buckling down, much to his satisfaction.

"A-ya-me." he dictated, every letter said with more want than the last. "You've been teasing me lately." She felt herself shudder as his hands creased her nether regions, playing with her sanity. Biting her lip, she restrained herself. Ayame steeled her eyes and pried his hands from her vulva. No more would she be led around by him like cattle, docile and dependent.

"We have a meeting to get ready for." she reprimanded, her eyes set on his bare chest. She felt her throat dry up as she cast her hand back down to the ground, picking up the discarded ribbon; stuffing it into her pocket hastily as Koga stood from the ground and picked up his shirt. The older male looked at her oddly, eyes narrowed as he began to freshen up. Ayame saw as he intentionally stayed next to her, eyes set on her posture and coordination. She felt a sense of bliss, being the one in control.

Koga stood next to her, their steps in time as they walked through the forest silently. Ayame felt him attempt to slide his hand over hers, but quickly moved her hand to her thigh, not caring about whatever the pack would think if anyone had seen that. Let them gossip, it wasn't like she gave a damn. Koga gave her a dirty look out of the corner of his eye, but she ignored it, humming to herself as she focused her gaze on the beaten down weeds and the beauty of the wild plants, that were ignored by most. She felt herself slowly drifting, keeping her eyes on one side of the path. Koga had left her alone for the rest of the walk, although she could feel his anger searing through his flesh, seeping into her consciousness. An absent smile dawned on her features as she touched the ribbon in her pocket, thinking of how she would see Adam again.

* * *

Wowie, and is that a Monday update on the Horizon? Stay tuned guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Rest assured, this is an Ayame x Koga fic. However, they both need to do a lot more growing as a couple. This was due last week, but ya know - life happens. And update before 9/6**

* * *

Ayame sat between Koga and her grandfather, bored, tuning in and out of the conversation. The faces of elders and other wolves with high positions filled the room, and she was probably the youngest. Older women looked at her shiftily as Koga's arm rested on her thigh, absently clutching her flesh as he listened to whatever it was that concerned him. Ayame rolled her eyes, going to these things always left her feeling pretty tired.

She allowed her gaze to wander, observing the other alphas of the east and south. Especially the east, she playfully thought. Both men had been well built, but she preferred the mischevious younger Hinata to the sturdy and narrow-eyed Ryuusuke. She looked at the tall and lean figure propped up against the wall of the cave, menacingly staring back at her grandfather and Hinata. Ayame found his western style like that of Adam, but very different. He wore a traditional hakama, with a very cute haircut with frayed bangs. She found it eccentric and inviting. Whoever would be his mate was surely a lucky she-wolf. His invasive red eyes met with her for a split second before. He gave her a charming smirk, which led her to lightly blush as she looked away. She heard he came from the infamous Inoue clan, which were known for their unique red eyes and dirty blond furs.

She heard Koga lightly growl as he dug into her flesh with elongated claws. Ayame looked away from the beautiful alpha, rolling her eyes at Koga's behavior. He gave a look at her that made her roll her eyes again. Koga must have thought she still was in love with an idiot like him. She internally sneered. Her face turned impassive as he looked at her, expecting some sort of reaction. This went unnoticed by the village elders who were actually trying to set up agreements. The younger figureheads were there to look strong, or pretty in her case. Not all of the powder in the world would hide the mark on her neck, it seemed to be flaking or turning a rancid yellow at this point. Ayame saw many she-wolves cringe at the sight of it. Her back arched against the stonewall.

The distinct scent of cooked meat flooded her nose as the pack women came around, handing out assorted meats with rice and vegetables. The incorporation of vegetables into the werewolf culinary world wasn't widely accepted. Ayame looked at the seasoned meat, hungry to eat such good food. Cooking in her own cave led to Koga eating all of it unless she would roast wild roots or eat some snacks from the market. Her cooking was rather unskilled, which led to Koga giving her a few snide remarks about her 'womanhood'. He would throw it out, leave half of it unfinished or just crudely joke about it. Her head bowed slightly as an older woman set her plate in front of her.

Ayame looked at the dish, it's aroma filling her nostrils. She forgot about the chopsticks beside it for a minute as she reached for a piece of teriyaki soaked beef. It's broth oozed in a pool on the plate, majestically dripping onto the roasted onions and potatoes. She felt herself drool as her teeth dug into the beef.

"You sure have an appetite," a person said as they plopped down next to her on the pelt mat she shared with Koga and her grandfather. The latter of the two went off to formally discuss things with Ryuusuke's grandfather. Brazen red pools looked at her as he gave her a signature smirk. He artfully held his chopsticks with poise, reaching for some broccoli as she looked to him with an innocent smile.

"Hello, you must be Hinata." she innocently greeted, ignoring his blatantly offensive remark. Telling a woman she had an appetite was always to be frowned upon, especially a younger she-wolf. Pure green orbs traced his frame, his beauty sinking into her senses.

"And I know you are Ayame-dono." he chirped, "the last time I saw you, we were only mere pups. Now we are leaders. Oh, how time flies."

"Yes, it does indeed." she laughed with him, brightly smiling before turning back to her ignored meal.

Ayame frowned, she knew that the Inoue traveled into their territory when she was young, but she couldn't recall meeting Hinata at all. In her youth, she was a rather spoilt child, taking advantage of all opportunities that she could grasp. It wasn't right. She heard a cough from her side and turned her attention to the forgotten male, her soon to be mate.

"Oh, I bet you're really here to talk to him, I'm sorry for taking your time." Ayame playfully excused, moving to the side. Hinata gave her an awkward glance, knowing that she was telling some sort of lie. He looked at a very peeved Koga and slightly jumped. The ki that seared from his bones had been otherworldly, thanks to the jewel shards that he managed to keep. Dreary blue eyes looked into perky red pools, the tension between the two was malleable.

"Hello, Koga," Hinata said, his tone blank and his eyes wandering.

"Hinata. What a pleasant surprise for you to visit me and my _wife_ today. What do we owe to your company today?" he asked, putting an arm around his mate, who cliched slightly as Koga began to claw into her sides. She squirms, uncomfortable.

"Ayame-"

"You look great today, Hinata _chan_." Koga bit in, looking at the smaller male with a fake smile. " So pretty."

Ayame threw Koga a warning glare out of the side of her eye, but he ignored her and touched Hinata's milky skin, its softness unparalleled by any wolf, she-wolf or male. Ayame felt her lungs give when Hinata gave a smile to her ex-crush and nodded along to his game. Hinata took Ayame's hand and set a kiss on it, winking at her flirtatiously. Ayame blushed deeply and retracted her hand.

"I suggest you don't go around kissing other peoples mates." he warily warned. "You can't tell if they'll be civil enough to allow such gestures." Hinata nodded and looked back at the female.

"Until next time, Ayame-dono." he softly said, before picking up his plate and returning to his seat.

Koga sat in his seat, lowly growling under his breath as she waved Hinata goodbye. He stared at her as she continued eating her food, slurping down whole pieces of meat. She gives him a transparent smile, its threads are peaking through her creased skin.

Ayame felt Koga rise from the mat, and walk in the opposite direction until he sat next to a busty brown-haired she-wolf who wickedly smiled at him and gave her a small but knowing glance. Ayame rolled her eyes as Koga put his arm around the woman playfully. She saw him look back at her expectantly. She felt various eyes on her, Koga, and the busty no name she-wolf speculating on the scene. Her mind raced on what she should do, should she go and gnaw the busty female out; ignore them, or drag Koga away.

Ayame decided to put a load of rice in her mouth and enjoy the expert sauces that accompanied it.

* * *

Ayame watched the sun give way to the darkness. It's ombre streaks running down the horizon like a yolk. She softly sighed, the crickets chirped as she rested. The wind blew against her frame slowly. Ayame had come home alone, of course. The gathering had become more of a party and she decided that Koga didn't really want her around. He told her that she needed to be home in order to prepare his bed, but she ignored his request. Ayame was not a maid nor his mother.

Ayame took the ribbon from her pocket and quickly bound it around her neck-covering the grotesquely messed up flesh. Her hands traced over the mark, not wanting to touch it. Koga could sense when she did, one, if anyone did It, was really just a tracking device. Discarding her normal wolf furs, she wore the kimono that she purchased for the night on which she and Koga would mate. However, she decided against saving herself for her intended. He didn't respect her, he patronized her, and he talked lowly of her, his eyes racked her body all the time. She could be a piece of meat, and he wouldn't care any less. As long as he controlled her territory. However, Ayame never liked the smell of skank clogging her nose every night when he hauled himself back.

Distracted green eyes noticed the loud rustle of leaves in the forest, making her more alert. Ayame frowned when the scent of whoever was in the bushes had been heavily covered by alcohol and masculine cologne. Her breath hitched in her throat when familiar blonde hair and brown eyes peeked over the bush. Ayame felt her heart drop as he moved forward, footfall softer than snow against the ground. Humans had much softer features than wolves, and she found them adorable.

"Don't be alarmed, I just wanted to see you before I left."

 _He was leaving. Her throat grew dry at the thought. The only chance she had to leave Koga and he would be leaving her. She growled lowly. What gave him the right to do such? A lowly human. She should be the one giving him the news of leaving._

"What? Do you want to rub it in?" she sneered "You get to go where you want. No mate, no family, no responsibility? Must be nice."

"I was actually going to ask if you wanted to accompany me on my trip. I need a translator and someone to help guard the merchandise. Being a lone traveler isn't exactly the easiest thing on earth."

Her expression sprang in alarm, her eyes trained on the background. Ayame was positive that Koga would jump from some point in the trees and claw him down to death. Afam watched her worried glances and moved closer to her. She shifted as he sat right next to her. The small fire igniting the heat that he had caused to pool between her legs.

"I'm mated." she said, her shoulders drooping."But-but I'm not telling you no."

Adam perked up a smile, causing her to look back at the wall, a blush aflame against her face. Adam gave a hearty chuckle as he enveloped her in a hug. Ayame sensed her mark pinching at her brain, the contact between herself and the human male being too much. She scoffed as she ignored it.

"Give me three days...three days and if I haven't come at all, leave," she said, breathless. "Don't tell a soul where you were tonight."

* * *

Ayame kept humming as she washed five sets of clothes that she planned to take with her when she would be leaving Koga. Her soap covered hands harshly rubbed the fabric, deeply scrubbing as she dreamed to herself peacefully. The stream wasn't far from her cave, so Koga sat at the entrance as he did whatever it was he did in the mornings. At times she felt his eyes trace over her suspiciously.

She hasn't told him to get his lazy ass out of her cave this morning. Nor has she lashed at him with a sarcastic remark. Ayame kept an oddly static smile on her face. None of his snarky comments or sexual gestures could shake her from her mood. She hadn't ordered him to wash the scent of she-wolf away. She just looked at him with a creepy smile. Her hair was tied up in the annoying red ribbon that she got from god knows where.

All of these observations could only be concluded as not good. Ayame's attitude was too good to be true. He caught her snickering something to herself and frowned, Ayame was never one for that shit. Granted that he was probably the reason why she had become much more hardened and grounded. Ayame took the clean clothes and spread them on a makeshift clothesline that she had made from the thread she got from the market. Normally, on her laundry list was their pelts that they slept on, but today, she decided not to wash them. Koga saw her quickly glance back at him before she darted into the forest, trying to go somewhere she didn't want him to know.

Koga snarled, thinking of the possibilities. Ayame had become very sneaky lately, dodging his questions, going 'shopping' a lot, seeing the peddler. The female had blown him off completely when he asked if she was going to make breakfast as well as if he was just an annoying fly busing in her ear. As much as he respected her newfound self-respect, it made him want to die as well. Ayame was supposed to be his fall back gal. Kagome just wasn't his gal, and he had run back to square one with his tail between his legs. He just expected her to wait for him to come around.

Koga sighed as he had not moved from his spot. Ayame trusted him, so he should learn to do the same and make sacrifices for others. His eyes closed as he allowed the sun to beat down on his face. He sat in the heat, waiting for Ayame to return.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, just wanted to say hi. Why is the world just moving so fast?** **No one says hello. It's so sad. And um, enjoy? maybe? maybe not if you hate Adam x Ayame fluff. There are so many OCs because they are convenient to plot. I normally abhor the use of OCs, unless it's** **convenient and used sparingly. And surprise, not really guest star appearance to make things harder for Ayame!** **I'm sorry, this is almost a week overdue.**

 **And can the bots stop? I thought people were really reading my shit and that really isn't funny. Its a waste of my time and yours alike.**

* * *

Adam sat on a small rock, watching the ripples in the water as he sat throwing pebbles into the pond, watching them skip over water until they fell deep into the abyss of the pond. Although it seemed shallow, he was convinced that it was deep. He saw a quivering flash of silver from under the water and frowned at the size of the fish. Usually, a medium-sized catfish would be the biggest fish he had ever seen in the pond.

He allowed his eyes to linger on the fish before he noticed that the fish was actually transparent. It let off a luminescent gleam. He frowned, thinking of the possibilities in this new land he had come to. Japan was like no other, they had demons, magic, and all sorts of things. He had even befriended one, he remembered.

Ayame had been the light of his life ever since he arrived. Normally, he would steer into human villages and just sell some loot as he made off with the cloak of night. Cowardice got one far, but certainly not far enough without being able to have insurance. Ayame was that insurance, and she could be a prize that he would take back home when he amasses enough wealth from the natives. His father would be proud of his exotic and supernatural woman, who was literate and strong. Her charm and grace made his center feel oozy and warm, like some cliche high school boy. He was convinced that their clandestine meeting had caused him to fall illfully in love.

The shimmering fish continued to swim in circles, causing ripples to form in an odd spiral pattern. It looked really aesthetic, and he felt his eyes relax as he stared at the small whirlpool.

Ayame had really felt the same, kissing him like a schoolgirl. He smiled warmly at the thought. They were meant to be for each other. Her mate had no chance of severing their bonds. He wondered why Ayame would want to leave her mate for him anyways. Weren't they truly meant to be, and actually compatible? Had she not ever felt true love in her life; was she incapable of feeling human emotions? He guessed that the wolves were not creatures of love and that he had approached her with a genuine human heart and showed her something she craved. He had always wondered about the wolves, and how strong they were. Hopefully, Ayame's mate would be a weaker wolf. He'd imagine that it'd be easier for them to leave if her mate wasn't strong.

Adam felt a hand on his shoulder drawing him from his thoughts. Expecting Ayame he looked up at the person with narrowed eyes.

"Hello foreigner." a calm voice greeted. A thump sounded against the rock as the seemingly female intruder. He looked to the right to see a beautiful priestess, with long and luscious black hairs. He blushed as he looked at her wet shirt with spilling cleavage. Her areolas were a part pink, and they clung to the fabric like dainty feathers against a cotton pillow. Adam felt himself look over the female and looked down, embarrassed. Unlike Ayame, this was a fully developed woman, who had a body of angels, smells like the heavens, and had the most voluptuous head of finely trimmed hairs he had ever seen on a woman.

"What brings you to Japan?" she questioned.

Her intense glare made him shudder, his eyes wandering the rock he was perched upon. Adam picked up another stone and threw it into the water, heaving a long sigh.

"Just trying to make some money. Nothing special." he sighed.

They sat in silence, him casting the occasional glance over her frame. Adam awkwardly huffed, holding a fistful of stones and misshapen pebbles. He gave her an awkward chuckle as he looked at her with a playful glance, she frowned and pouted back at him, confused. He tossed a handful of stones in the air, each of them perfectly recaught. She saw a lustful yet childish glint in his blue eyes and gave a chaste smile.

"Want to skip some stones?"

* * *

When she returns with the same gleeful expression on her face, carrying all sorts of things, he grows anxious. Koga had never seen her so enthusiastic while doing simple daily tasks. He rises to his feet and walks to her, seeing her set aside roots and wrapped foods. He smelt a small bento, fully of yummy meat and some fried vegetables.

Ayame looked at him wistfully, patting the ground beside her.

"Sit." she playfully said, as he rolled his eyes and sat next to her, as she opened the bento, revealing the cooked meal. He could feel his mouth water as he looked at it, and looked back at the female.

Koga looked at her wide smile and narrowed his eyes. _Just what was her game?_ Nothing made her this happy, nothing good anyway.

Ayame gave him a tight-lipped smile as she raised a big piece of meat to his lips. Prodding against his mouth, he opened to intake the larger substance. The gushy meat melted in his mouth instantly. He felt the charred bits of the meat hit the back of his throat, somehow perfectly balancing the texture. It was delicious.

"I got it from Madoka-san! I'm sure you've met her." she laughed. "She's a really good cook."

He remembered Madoka, she was one of his go-to she-wolves when he felt like being with a woman. Her gentle personality allowed him to relax, and not to be tense like he was with Ayame.

Koga nodded, not saying anything as she gave a funny look and put a clump of seasoned rice in her mouth. He hadn't seen her this happy ever since she was a pup, and he made that ridiculous promise. Fulfilling a promise made to a brat over 15 years ago wasn't in his best interests.

He saw an awfully brazen look in her eyes as she put the bento on his lap and began picking up the other materials. He couldn't tell if she still hated him or if she was trying to genuinely be his wife.

"Eat Koga, I'm going to put all of this away then go out and get a few things from the market."

He watched her prance inside the cave as he takes another shovelful of the bento in his mouth. His brow creased, thinking of why she would want to go there so much. She had just returned from the market, and he couldn't imagine that she had forgotten anything. Nor would he believe that Ayame would want to simply go and buy a few other things, at this time of day.

He saw her comb her hair and take a new set of silver furs from a box she neatly packed away. He had never seen her prepare for anything in this way, not even on the evening of his arrival. When he arrived, she was half asleep and just ate food as she went back to her cave, completely ignoring his very existence.

He heard her hum as she tied her new favorite accessory, the dreaded red ribbon, around her neck. She put on some strong perfume and a bit of lotion. Wherever she was going dressed up like that, he was almost sure it wasn't the market. He began to think of where she'd be going, _who_ she was seeing. Just _who_ would make her dress up like that? Especially _who_ did she deem more deserving of her love than him?

He has thought he was her world. All she ever saw was him and forever just him. What changed this? First, she stopped seeking him out two years ago, and then she didn't care anymore. He did all he thought he could do that would gain at least her attention, but absolutely nothing seemed to get her. First, the human, and now her new surprise suitor.

It pained him to think of just who it was. It could be Hinata, Ryuusuke, Ginta, Haku, or even the western lord himself. He growled because if it was Sesshomaru, he had little chance of getting her back. He had to know who it was.

"Ayame!" he called. "You're not going back to the market tonight. It's late and we should rest up. Tomorrow, we pack for our travel back home."

Ayame grimaced at him, green orbs turning into a sharp cat-like iris. She looked at him with a mean glare.

"Then why don't you go to Madoka's cave for a good rest? I bet she would love to have you over. Or maybe Nami, Megumi, or even Karin."

"Ayame-"

"Look, I'm not going to listen to an asshole like you. Koga, I'm done trying for you. I'm done with even liking you. Go do whatever. _I don't care_."

"Don't-"

"I don't give a flying fuck Koga. I've had it. You can go and do whatever you want. We will never happen. _ever._ "

"Ayame, I'm not going to sleep anywhere else. This is _my_ cave."

"Then have fun in your cave, I'll just leave."

Ayame began to pick up her things as Koga glared at her, daring her to actually leave. She snorted at him, glaring at his prominent frown. He growled, her disobedience was swift. Although other females did disobey him, he mostly brushed it off, but never did he expect Ayame to snarl at him. His mate, his luna.

"Put your things down," he commanded. "You aren't leaving tonight."

"I don't take orders from mutts like you." she snarled. "If you need me, I'll be in Grandfather's cave."

Koga stood up and trudged his way to the moving female. Pulling her strapped luggage off her back, he threw it on the ground and then pushed her back. Ayame rolled her eyes and huffed. She reached for her things again. Koga put his foot on the sack.

"You aren't going anywhere tonight." he reprimanded. "Put your shit back in the cave and get ready for bed."

Deadly glossed over eyes looked at Ayame with little feeling. His gaze caught on her neck, his hand reached for the ribbon, untying it and stuffing it into a pocket. Ayame reached for the ribbon, angry that he would dare take something so important from her.

"Give it back!" she screams. "I need it!"

Koga stared at her, his eyes blank and his scowl firm. What was so important about the ribbon? And why did she always cover the mark? Did she not want other males to know that they were mates? Was she trying to go and woo some other wolves? He grew angry, clenching her smaller wrist with his larger hand. Did she think it was ok, for her to seek another male?

Ayame thrashed in his hold, her eyes wild and dangerous. He had never seen her so angry, and over a thing like a feather.

"Give it back Koga!" she snarled. "Why the hell do you care?"

"You are _my_ mate. You will not neglect your duty as my Luna." he growled. "Now obey."

Defiant green eyes narrowed and she dropped her things on the ground, and snapped her eyes shut as she took a deep breath. Ayame looked up, and huffed again.

"I'm not going to be your Luna." she declared. "I'd much rather be mated to _anyone else._ "

"Do I care? Now get back inside the cave. I'm not going to repeat myself.

Blue clashed with green as they stood in the evening chill, their tension keeping them heated. Koga looks at the petite woman, distraught. Ayame stares at him, hating him. Koga hastily reaches for the red fabric in his pocket. He holds it out, and then a dreadful ripping noise is made. Ayame is crying, reaching for the pieces. He pulls a handful of her hair, causing her to stumble to her feet.

"Don't think we're done here." he snarled.

* * *

Ayame is laying down in the cave, watching the moon in the sky. She feels Koga clutching her in his sleep, she shifts, uncomfortable with their position. She moves, and he holds on tighter. She knows he's awake enough to see if she'll move. he wants her to. He wants her to mess up. He wants her to get up and try to run to her lover. He dares her to continue her defiance. Not after the beating she received.

Hot breath rests on her neck, and she shudders. A sniffle leaves her, tears fall from her eyes as she lets a small cry leave her. Koga grunts in his sleep, and she turns silent. Pale legs are intertwined with tanned legs, on a pelt in the warm summer haze. The crickets chirp and the silence of the forest is all she can hear. Ayame feels her spine crawl as Koga gets closer, his claws stretching her flesh. His fangs settle against the heated skin, her anxiety rising.

Suddenly, like a toddler sliding a block into a hole, it fits perfectly. His jagged thorns fin solace in her wounds. It begins to lose feeling, and then he slides them out. He's asleep and still holding onto her for dear life. His fingers begin to slip as he turns and tosses in his sleep. At one point, Ayame finds herself completely detached, her isolation is blissful. Ayame's eyes dart to her things as she takes a second to think.

She crawls across the cave floor, trying her best not to alert her sleeping ex-crush. Ayame slowly stands to her feet as she begins to gather her things. She allows herself to breathe heavily, seeing how deeply he snored. She couldn't afford to bungle up the attempt. Adam had already waited two nights. There would be no room for error.

Ayame looks over his body, wondering how easily he could sleep next to her. He had laid with numerous women before her, and had no shame. Ayame remembers her goal and behind her way out of the area, hiding in the tall trees as she made her way to Adam's caravan, hopefully, he would be ready.

* * *

 **And yeah, I'll update before the month ends. but ooh, any guesses as to where the plots going?**


	5. Chapter 5

These feudal era boys...they suck ass. And I'm not following any canon, so I can use Characters that should be dead, but in this storyline, they are alive...but probably won't stay that way long. So, this is not gonna alter everything. I kinda changed my mind, but it still is going in the same direction I intended.

* * *

A loud knock sounded against his door, and he stumbled off of the futon, lazily smiling at the naked woman on his bed, remembering her wanton expression as he had made sweet love to her all of last night. Stray blond hairs covered his eyes as he yawned. It was three in the morning and he was not in the mood for talking to anyone. He and Kikyo would be off in three hours. He opens the door slowly.

Ayame looked at him with hopeful eyes, which made his heartache. He gave false hope to a woman who he was fairly sure actually needed someone to help her cope with her situation. He looked at her black eye and frowned. She obviously had been beaten up by her so-called mate. His heart told him to help her, but his mind reminded him of his newly found companion. A rustle sounded in the caravan and soft set of footsteps made their way to the door as she stood wrapped in their bedsheet, which was covered in sticky love juices. Kikyo made a playful look at the dead-eyed she-wolf.

"Wolf. State your business." Kikyo interjected, glaring at the younger female. Ayame stood, frozen. Her blank gaze settled on the unruly appearance of Adam and who she could only presume to be Kagome. Beguiled, she stands there for a good few seconds before her eyes narrow and she trains her eyes on the blonde male, glaring at him. Her mouth is pulled into a sharp snarl, she gnashes her fangs as her eyes darken. Kagome this. Kagome that. Everyone in her life seemed to be obsessed with her. This was all that slut's fault.

"Kagome, you fucking slut!" she roars and lunges at the unarmed priestess. The bitch had the audacity to act like she walked in on two lovers instead of her cheating boyfriend.

"I am no-"

"First Koga! Now Adam?! Don't you just want to have them all, don't you?"

"Koga?" Adam asked, intervening.

Ayame threw him a strong scowl, looking away from Kikyo momentarily.

"I'll get to you, so just sit tight human," she growled. Kikyo stood empirically over the human male, her bindings loosened as positioned herself in front of Adam.

"What is your business here, pup?" she asked again. " Its too early in the morning for this."

"My business isn't any of your concern. Kagome."

She looked at Adam in disgust. Beggars couldn't be choosers. Koga would wake up and kill her if she wasn't back before he did. Ayame wasn't willing to take that gamble, especially when now was her chance to leave. Kagome would be insurance if he found them, knowing he would probably take her instead. Ayame wolfishly smiled, she could very well claim Adam on the trip.

"Are you still traveling? I'm trying to get out of here, "she asked. She couldn't be picky if Koga and possibly the hunters from all the packs were after her. She allowed her gaze to outline the sheets covering the body of the porcelain woman. Her skin was smooth and her eyes were a special kind of cinnamon. All in all, Kagome seemed to be more developed in a refined sort of manner. Her narrowed eyes contrasted the normal naive bubble orbs that she used to smile at her lackadaisically.

She pushed back the thought and waited for Adam's response. She looked at him with pleading eyes and begged for the answer to be a yes.

* * *

The warm rays of sunlight hit the cave floor and his toned body as he stirred from his slumber. Blue eyes groggily opened as he sat upon the brown fuzzy mat. His normal garb against a nearby tree drying from the wash Ayame had done yesterday.

Speaking of which, Ayame had a knack for pushing his buttons lately. Resorting to all kinds of nonsense like 'going to the market', ignoring commands, not doing some chores, not bothering to cook, and some nights he was sure she didn't even care that he had come back from a long day of talking with other packs about unification. She claimed that it was the only benefit of them being mates, but never really worked on seeing how it was going. Never asked either.

He rose from the mat and walked down to the river to go bath. He quickly took off his night clothes and jumped in the river. Despite the slightly quickly moving rapids, he remained calm and allowed himself to flow as he bathed with the bar of unscented animal fat that Ayame had given him upon arrival.

He quickly snapped. Ayame hadn't woken up next to him in the morning. She was sleeping on the same mat but somehow managed to slip away before the crack of dawn.

Ayame ran away.

 _Why?_

 **Ayame ran away?**

How dare she. How dare she abandon her duty, to go frolick with her paramour some lusty driven affair. She was insane! How would the pack receive that news? How would he explain the humiliation that he would have to weather, without a doubt?

Koga quickly rinsed himself out and went fishing out a new set of clothes from the laundry Ayame had finished yesterday. He quickly dressed and looked around, for any scent that she left.

He caught a faint smell of her against the forest floor not too far from the cave. He found a piece of her silver furs, against the edge of a jagged branch. It's relatively clean smell masking her natural scent, but just enough to find her. Ayame had probably been miles away by now, and knowing her, had probably washed off her scent and rid herself of her furs.

The motive for running away to god knows where he didn't understand. Where in the hell did Ayame assume that the wolves couldn't reach? Just who was she with? What kind of man would prompt erratic behavior was the most boggling question. He found himself trying to piece together his thoughts.

Ayame had intended to _humiliate_ him. She wanted to show the elders that he was incompetent. He couldn't even manage his own mate! He was definitely screwed. He gnashed his fangs and bit back a snarl, trudging deeper into the dense forest.

"She's not going to humiliate me," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Beads of sweat dripped down Ayame's forehead as she pulled the caravan alongside the horse. They were going at a moderate pace. Her forehead creased as she continued to pull.

She heard Kagome gasp in ecstasy as she continued to work her soles into the ground of the earth. She moved with relative ease, due to training and the motivation of getting as far as possible from Koga.

As much as she hated Adam and Kagome, it was much better to the alternative of being Koga's punching bag. She remembered the way he beat her and talked down to her, called her scum, called her worthless. Koga had never loved her, and her ever falling in love with him was a mistake. She felt her hair damp on her back. It was around nightfall, and she had walked through a trench much earlier, so Koga would follow that river downstream, which was at least hundreds of miles away.

"Adam!" she yelled. Dropping the wooden bars that she dragged the caravan with, the horse next to her stopped and she sat in the dirt, exhausted.

Adam walked out of the caravan to see Ayame covered in dirt, with tired green eyes that begged for rest.

"You can retire for the night Ayame. Ask Kikyo for a spare robe, and she'll show you to your bed. You've been a great help." he said.

"Alright. Thanks for letting me on this trip though," she said, not caring.

"Ayame, why did you want to leave so bad?" he asked, exasperated. "Was there a problem?"

"The only problem I had was you! You left me for a slut!" she said, through a sharp intake of breath. "But I'm over it. I don't care. So just let me go to sleep."

Before Adam could respond, she shot him a glare and marched her way into the caravan, and slammed the door behind her. She huffed and let her face fall into a bland frown. He was really such an asshole. He used her for his own ends and dumped her the moment he got whiff of a prettier woman.

"Here is your robe." she heard a very feminine voice say.

Ayame looked to see the graceful figure, covered in nothing but a very sheer pink gown, dressing nothing like the innocent or pure Kagome that she knew. When she stared at the older woman, she didn't really see the blissful look in Kagome's own eyes. She sees the dead coppery look of a corpse like she is dead or something.

Ayame takes the robe and quickly takes off her garments, and discards them on the floor, next to her elevated mat. Ayame looks at the contraption, scared of where exactly to sleep. If she broke it, she would be called fat, for sure.

"Young Wolf, its night, you need rest." Kikyo lectured, as she was brushing her hair with a wide-toothed porcelain comb. It deeply contrasted her raven hair.

Ayame shot the older woman an icy glare before getting on the mat and finding it to be like a cloud. Sadly, the first real bed she slept on wasn't how she imagined it'd be. The rocking of the caravan lulled her to sleep as she watched the silent older woman brood.

* * *

Ayame feels a surge of demonic energy, that she's sure Kagome felt too. Her weak legs find their footing on the worn wooden floors of the old caravan.

She feels the caravan come to a sharp halt as the contents of their mobile home threatened to tip over. It almost was like the entire structure would fall for a second. She hears Adam yell a few words at someone. Most likely a demon. She finds her way to the door and opens it. She smells a distantly familiar scent. Thankfully not that of Koga.

A bushy bright-eyed young man, who she has yet to recognize is standing in front of Adam. Choppily cut ombre hair, as he dons somewhat of a more masculine version of Inuyasha's clothes. She sees the fear in her pseudo lover's eyes and drops in between them. She sighs as she stands in a fluttering negligee, bored out of her mind.

Narrowed blue eyes meet her green eyes and she's terrified. The boy, who was probably not of her age, had taken a fighting stance. She saw him take a small circular object out of a pocket and took a fighting stance. She heard the caravan door shut behind her cowardly ex.

She snorted, _what a man._

She saw something glisten in the younger males eyes and decided to take the first hit. She lunges forward and makes a cut for his throat, but she finds herself unparallel to his height and is met with the cold hard wet ground.

"You have a minute to tell me why you're here, wench."

* * *

 **dun dun dun... who is this? and don't worry. I'll be back before the 20th, and I'll keep that promise. if I'm not, then double upload.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Goal setting does do wonders. The threat of making two chapters really puts into perspective how much you really don't want to rush through things. But, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised about our new, ...antagonist? He's not an OC. He's just slightly more developed. And here, I think his body should look like a 17yr old for argument's sake. Wolves and Dogs seem to blossom quickly, so its only fair. And unless you want 12-year olds becoming potential love interests, deal with it. Even though he's not going to really do that** , **because that ship is almost grosser than Sesshomaru x Rin.**

"Has anyone ever told you, how beautiful you look caked in mud?"

As unprompted and creepy the compliment was, she couldn't help but notice the tone was slightly familiar. His head of ombre orange hairs was all but haunting, striking her as deja vu.

She had seen Kagome ruffle ahead of such hairs when she had seen their little crew for the first time. It was the fox baby, that Ayame considered being Kagome's son at the time. However, upon closer inspection, he bore no resemblance to either of his caretakers. The boy was most likely an orphan, just like her.

"Fox-boy," she said, defiant green eyes staring out through her murky appearance. "Why are you doing this."

"I'm a man, hag. I'm not a boy." he corrected. "And I want the reward money from your bounty, slag. You ran away from your mate to accompany a human in his shitty caravan. Almost every demon is searching for you."

Ayame felt her heartthrob, Koga had set a price on her head.

"Dead or Alive." he includes. "But bringing you back dead would only earn a quarter of the bounty."

Ayame in panic, looked to the fox boy, searching for empathy. Searching for someone who would listen to the reason why she left. The boy couldn't be that much of a monster, to bring her back to her ex-mate.

"I can't go back, " she said sternly. " I will not return there."

Short. But don't worry, I'll edit it when my laptop is fixed.


End file.
